1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for counting objects in a packaging product line, and more particularly to a piece count and collation system for controlled blending and distributing of confectionary objects (candies) wrapped by a flow-wrap apparatus.
2. Related Background
The great majority of candy bars are packaged by being wrapped and sealed in a film of wrapping material, on which is printed the desired package artwork, logos, etc. Such wraps are generally formed in the following way. A continuous film of the wrapping material is printed with the artwork and the like (this is generally done by the vendor of the film, not by the food packager). In the actual packaging process, the products are deposited in the film with proper registration, so that the individual products line up with the artwork on the film. The film is wrapped around the products and sealed in a continuous seam to form a tubular shape. This tube is then cut into parts at the correct locations to produce individual tubular lengths of film, each containing one product. Both ends of each of these are then sealed by heat sealing methods or cold-seal adhesive, completing the formation of the familiar wrapped product. Commonly, cutting and sealing are performed simultaneously, by a mechanism known as a cut-and-seal device. These techniques are referred to as the conventionalxe2x80x9cflow-wrapxe2x80x9d process.
The present invention presents new and unique methods and apparatuses for wrapping and packaging objects.
Accordingly, in one aspect of the present invention, a cut-and-seal apparatus includes a pair of rotatable members positioned immediately adjacent each other for receiving a tube wrapping containing a plurality of sequentially spaced objects. The pair rotate in opposite directions. Each includes a first cutting edge having a first bonding surface positioned immediately adjacent thereto and a second cutting edge spaced apart from the first cutting edge and having a second bonding surface positioned immediately adjacent thereto. At least one of the rotatable members includes a vacuum grasping member positioned between the first and the second cutting edges for grasping one of the sequentially spaced objects in the tube wrapping received by the cut-and-seal apparatus while the tube-wrapping is cut and bonded on both ends to form a fully wrapped object.
In another aspect of the present invention, a piece count and collation system includes the cut-and-seal apparatus as described above, and also includes a conveyor, and a hopper for collecting the plurality of fully wrapped objects.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a piece count and collation system, similar to the previous aspect, also includes a third rotatable member having a second vacuum assisted grasping member for receiving the fully wrapped object from the first vacuum grasping member for transferring to the conveyor, and a diverter positioned downstream from the third rotatable member. The diverter includes a receiving portion, at least two exiting areas and a gate for alternately closing one of the exiting areas. Each exiting area diverts wrapped objects into a respective hopper for collecting.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for counting and collating a plurality of objects in a collation system includes the steps of receiving a plurality of sequentially spaced objects partially wrapped by tube-wrapping, grasping each of the plurality of objects individually by a vacuum assisted grasping member, cutting and bonding ends of each individual partially wrapped object with a cut-and-seal apparatus, transferring the fully wrapped object to a conveyor, and conveying the fully wrapped object away from the cut-and-seal device.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for counting and collating a plurality of objects is presented similar to the previous aspect and also includes the further steps of counting the fully wrapped objects, and diverting the fully wrapped objects into one of at least two hoppers using a diverter.
The conveyor used in the above detailed aspects may be a vacuum conveyor, in which holes in the conveyor belt apply a negative pressure to products on the conveyor. Thus, the negative pressure holds the products in place while transporting the products.
The diverter is positioned downstream from the rotatable members and includes exiting areas each in communication with a respective hopper. The diverter may include a receiving portion having a mechanical gate for alternately closing one of the exiting areas or alternatively, and preferably the diverter includes at least one air-diverting gate to distribute the wrapped objects into the desired exit area.
Each hopper may also include a timing mechanism for allowing wrapped objects stored therein to empty into a container and the like.
The present invention is especially applicable to counting and collating consumer confectioneries, chocolates and candies.